


It’s Not Forever

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: The Bad Gene [7]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 15:04:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21163610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	It’s Not Forever

The past few months had been crazy. You’d worked well into the night on your car, just for your mother to come out close to one to kill the lights. She understood that you were trying to keep busy, and trying to take your anger out on something productive, but the last thing she wanted was for you to snap. If you went too hard, she’d wind up getting a call you went out binge drinking, or got caught buying drugs. No one needed that.

Before you knew it, your car was packed and parked in front of what had been your home for years. Alex stood in the doorway, his arms crossed, looking smug that you were about to drive away from them. It was a warm Sunday morning, exactly one week before your 18th birthday. Your present from your mother had been getting your car legal, and your present from your father was car insurance.

“I’m going to miss you, Y/N/N.” Nate told you, making a face. “Now who’s gonna play games with me?”

You chuckled and ruffled his hair. “I’m sure if you wanted to teach her, Sarah might be willing to learn.” You told him. “Besides, who knows- maybe we can still play online one day?”

Nate’s face lit up. “That’d be awesome!” He agreed.

Sarah stood next to him, pouting, with her arms over her chest. “Why are you leaving?”

Sighing, you crouched. “Your dad doesn’t like me, kid.” Which wasn’t news to them. “Besides, I’m just gonna be a few hours away with my dad.” That had to help, right? “I’m still your big brother. I’m gonna be closer than if I had ever gone to college, too.”

She shrugged. “I guess. Is is because you get in trouble a lot?” Her head tilted slightly to the side.

“Something like that.” You nodded. “Hey, I was here for your birthday, so you just gotta wait until Christmas.”

“Presents!” Sarah started to smile.

You laughed. “Presents. Now. Come on. Hugs, munchkins.” Holding out your arms, you hugged them tight. Your face was between their heads, and your eyes shot to Alex for a second, making you smirk. “Don’t let your dad off too easy.” You told them softly. “I fully expect to get calls from mom about you two pulling normal kid pranks.”

They both grinned. “Deal!” Nate agreed.

Moments later, they both took off towards the house, laughing. You smirked at the look on Alex’s face. It was a mix of fear, and annoyance. Your gaze went to your emotional mother, making you sigh. “Is this the moment you blame pregnancy hormones again?” You teased, as she’d cried that morning over breakfast and said that.

She chuckled lightly and shook her head. “I’m going to miss you.”

“Mom, it’s not the first time I haven’t lived at home.” You reminded her. “And this time, you don’t need visiting hours. And I can come visit you without my mug shot on television.”

“Come here.” She opened her arms and motioned for you to hug her. “You’re still going out on your own- technically.” She sniffed.

You were torn. Part of you wanted to comfort her- she was your mother, and you did love her. However, you were still hurt and angry. “It’s not like it’s a permanent goodbye.”

She nodded. “I know. You’ll get it one day when you have kids.”

That made you laugh. “I have no drive to ever have kids, mom.”

“Shush.” She teased you. “Let a mother hope your life gets turned around and you get that beautiful wife and kids.”  
  
Rolling your eyes, you nodded. “Okay, I’m gonna head out before you start me a dating profile or something.”

* * *

Pulling into the driveway of your new home, you let out a sigh, suddenly wishing you hadn’t agreed to be sober. As you crept to a stop, the front door opened and a pretty brunette with an infant on her hip stepped out. “Y/N/N!” She grinned. “Wow. Pictures don’t do you justice.”

You chuckled and killed the engine. “It’s nice to meet you, too.” You greeted her, freezing when she gave you a warm hug. “Uh, where’s Jared?” You asked, as he’d been the one you’d been getting to know.

“He ran out to get some lunch. It’s just us and the kids for now. You’ll be meeting a couple of our friends tomorrow night for dinner, as well.” Gen explained, letting you in. “Jared will show you around after lunch, don’t worry.” As if seeing the slight nervousness on your face, she gave you a soft smile. “I know, it’s a lot to take in.”

“Especially sober…” You sighed.


End file.
